


Empower me

by Jimins_thighs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, JJ Project - Freeform, JYP - Freeform, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimins_thighs/pseuds/Jimins_thighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jinyoung cries because he knows that the older boy deserves so much and he would be okay with giving up everything so long as Jaebum would never cry of sadness again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empower me

Jinyoung knew it was one of those days.

From the moment Jaebum had lumbered into their kitchen, his gait slow and uncertain. He arrived half an hour later than usual and if there was one thing Jaebum abided by then it was punctuality. Jaebum was never late. Ever. 

The dry tear-streaked cheeks and slightly red eyes were the second giveaway that something was wrong. Jinyong's heart broke a little knowing Jaebum probably only had a few hours of sleep. No doubt crying softly into his pillow to stifle the sound to not wake Youngjae (although not even an earthquake would be able to rouse the younger from his slumber). 

On days like this, days when Jaebum can't muster the strength to talk, when he can't act like himself, when he struggles to breathe and instead chokes down lungfulls of air; on these days Jinyong steps in. 

It's not hard really. Not for Jinyong who has been quietly and diligently studying Jaebum since they became trainees seven years ago. It's safe to say the younger was as much in tune to Jaebum as he was to himself. 

Everything about the older fascinated Jinyoung. Jaebum had this domineering aura that had immediately drew him in from the first time they met. Jinyoung found himself striving to please the older; be it by staying up till late to perfect a dance to make sure at the next rehearsal Jaebum would have one less person to worry about. Or practicing his lines over and over if it would put a smile on Jae's face when he heard him at recording. 

Jinyoung had spent enough time at Jaebum's side to note how Jae is as a leader. And he is one of the best. It's not the first time it had happened so Jinyoung quickly shifts into action. Shooing away the other members before they aggravated Jaebum and made things worse. Jinyoung got Jaebum a glass of water and managed to get him to drink half of it. Pulling Jaebum up from the chair he gently dragged the older into his own empty room.

Once inside Jaebum immediately crumpled into a heap on the ground. At first he was silent, hot tears streaming relentlessly down his face. It was when the tiny gasps of air became heart wrendering sobs of pain, when Jaebum began to claw at the left side of his chest crying a broken "It hurts" that Jinyoung snaps into action.  
Bundling the older into his arms was a challenge and Jinyoung manages to manuvere them into his bed. Jinyoung glares at his hands willing them to stop trembling as he strokes the older's hair. Jinyoung wills his voice to remain steady as he murmurs words of encouragement into Jaebum's ears. 

Jinyoung tries but fails to will his eyes to not release the hot, salty tears that threatens to fall. His tears landing in the older's dark brown hair.  
Jinyoung cried as he reassured Jaebum of his worth. His shoulders trembling as he reminded Jaebum of everyone who loves and respects him. He places soft kisses on the white scars that decorate the inside of Jaebum's arms.  
Jinyoung cries some more as he mourns Jaebum's spirit. Jinyoung cries because he knows that the older boy deserves so much and he would be okay with giving up everything so long as Jaebum would never cry of sadness again.  
And Jinyoung cries because he knows that the older puts all of his passion and energy into their band he never has enough left over for himself. The burden of being a leader is one Jaebum shoulders wholeheartedly even if the pressure he's under suffocates him. 

Jinyoung's tears stop when he feels Jaebum squeezing his hand. A broken "Thank you Jinyoungie" falls from the older's lips accompanied by the smallest smile. Jinyoung knows that the worst is over, Jaebum will be acting like himself in a couple of hours. 

And Jinyoung prays that one of these days wont happen again to Jaebum for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fanfic, how was it? I wanted to write something showing Jae's vulnerable side and who knows Jae better than Jinyoung? ~Ibukun~


End file.
